The Hatred of the Sea Brings Forth the Warrior
by BookOwl19
Summary: Percy grew up without a father, and he hates him for it. But what Percy doesn't know is the whole truth especially when the king of the gods is involved. Everyone hated Percy, and made fun of him. The only one to love him was his mother. Things are starting to change, fast. Can Percy adapt or will he be left behind? Only few can change it all for him, or it is the end of the world.


**This is my first fan fiction so this is a test story. I will try to work as much as I can on this and I would appreciate reviews and comments on how I should fix anything.**

**Also, I do not I repeat do not own PJO or HOO Rick does.**

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd POV

This story all began in a bar in the upper eastside of Manhattan. A woman was just relieved from the military after serving five years in the United States Army after being injured in a firefight. She had been through a lot in her life for only being twenty-three years old. Her grandparents died in a car accident in LA and then her parents died on a plane ride back to New York from Minnesota when she was only five. Her uncle took care of her until he died from a heart attack in her last year of high school, then she joined the military while taking classes to become a writer. She was shot in the leg while saving one of her soldiers when under fire. She is five foot eight, has light brown hair, and blue eyes that seen to change in the light. Her name is Sally Jackson.

Anyway, Sally went to the Caledonia Bar up on 2nd Ave. to have a few drinks, and boy, it was loud and smelled of scotch. She walked up to a barstool and sat down. The bartender asked her what she wanted and Sally looked up. The bartender was short and pudgy and reminded her of a cherub. He had wild purple eyes had a bright red face and wore a leopard print shirt. Sally ordered a Rodenbach with a shot of whiskey in it. Then she heard a voice next to her saying, "I'll have the same, Dionysus."

Sally POV

"I'll have the same, Dionysus." The bartender seemed familiar now. Damn, how did I not realize it sooner! I should've known it was the old drunk. Let me explain, I am a clear-sighted mortal so I can see through the mist and I also know all about Greek mythology. I looked over and saw a tall man with a large build like some of my friends I met, who were in the Marine Core by the way. The man turned to me and I got a good look at him. He had a crew cut for his dark brown, almost black, hair, a scar running from his left eyebrow to his jaw, red sunglasses hanging from his forest green shirt that said Michigan State Spartans that had their logo of a Spartan helm, black work jeans and black Timberlands. The amazing part was his eyes. They were a hazy kind of red that showed if they'd seen too many deaths from war in one lifetime. They were caring but strong. I didn't hear it clearly, but he said something. I stumbled out of my gaze and asked what he had said. He'd asked, "What are you doing here?" and I replied," I just got back a week ago from Afghanistan after I was shot in the leg and couldn't move for three days." We got into a huge discussion about the military and every war. Then I brought up the war about the Greeks against Persia and he suddenly got mad. He said that the Spartans were brave but his Romans would've held better against the Persians. I thought about it awhile and said, "What do you mean _your_ Romans?""Oh shit why did I say they were mine, damn it." I then asked him if he were a god and he got nervous. He muttered "yes" under his breath and then asked," Are you a clear-sighted mortal?""Yes I am." I replied.

3rd POV

Dionysus brought the drinks over to the two and walked away. Then the two drank up. It was exhilarating and gave them a huge buzz, so they ordered one more each, but the liquor was affecting them heavily. What they didn't know was that Dionysus spiked the drinks with his special triple enhanced godly level vodka. Only a pro drinker could drink it, but barely handle it, even Dionysus himself couldn't. Sally and Mars talked all night while being drunk and Sally wanted to get home but was too drunk to walk back so Dionysus flashed her and Mars back to Sally's apartment. Then the both of them went to bed.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Sally and Mars grew closer to each other, until one day Mars asked Sally if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She of course, said yes so they started dating and fell more in love with each other. They went to the movie theater at least twice a week, and had dinner at a restaurant every Friday night. One day, once Mars left Sally's apartment after they had some "fun", Sally took a shower, got dressed and went to the store to buy some groceries. The store was only two blocks away. As Sally was passing an ally way she was yanked in. She screamed for help but no one came. She caught a glimpse of the man's eyes. They were sea green. The man pinned her down using his knees while he was undressing her. He removed the shirt and pants and stared at her lustfully. Sally panicked at what was going to happen. Slowly the man removed her undergarments and started to grope her. The man undressed himself and then started to rape her. After the man was done he flashed away.<p>

Sally just laid there for awhile sobbing. She didn't know how to tell Mars this; she didn't want him to leave her. Once she gained control of herself she got redressed walked home. After opening the door and walking to the kitchen table, Sally found a note from Mars. 'Dear Sally, after I left today, my father, Jupiter, wanted to talk to me. He had work placed on me I have to get done so that means I won't be able to visit often enough. I hope to see you soon –Mars.

After Sally read the note she ran into her room and cried for hours

_Time Skip: 3 days_

The past two nights for Sally were bad. She kept throwing up in the bathroom, felt dizzy in the morning and, for some reason, wanted to eat pepperoni pizza with caramel all over it. After waking up for the third day straight throwing up, she decided to call her doctor.

Sally picked up the phone and dialed her doctor. "Hi, Yes I need a doctor's appointment for Sally Jackson. Which doctor, Oh yes I would like to see Dr. Johnson please. 8:30 tomorrow, ok thank you very much, bye." Later the next morning Sally got up and got ready to go to the doctor's office. She took her Ford Mustang Coupé to get to the office. For once the traffic was a breeze. Once she got near the office she parked her car in the parking ramp across the street and walked inside. In the office, Sally checked in with the front desk and waited until she was called.

It took about 10 minutes until she was called. "Sally Jackson" The nurse said. Sally got up and walked with the nurse to the examination room. The nurse checked her blood pressure and heart rate and then said that Dr. Johnson would be there soon. When Dr. Johnson walked in she said Hello to Sally. Sally replied with a "hi "and started explaining what was wrong. "For the past three days I've been waking up and throwing up in the morning and can't seem to hold my food down." Dr Johnson pondered this for a moment when she came to a conclusion. "Either you are getting dehydrated overnight and get motion sickness or you are pregnant. I would suggest it is the second option and test for it."

Later that night Sally went home and took the pregnancy test and the results came back positive. She then got worried, would the child's father be the person who raped her? She then shuttered at the thought of what happened on the 18th of November.

* * *

><p>*9 Months Later*<p>

A cry rang throughout the hospital. Not a cry of sadness or death but of new life of a baby. A new baby boy was born today. He has obsidian black tufts of hair on his head as well as a slightly skinny frame. The odd part was his eyes. Sally was worried at what the child would look like because of the man who raped her. When the child opened his eyes, Sally was surprised. He had a sea green iris tinted slight orange with a hazy red ring around the green. It had both the mysterious man and Mars' eyes. Sally hope he has a happy ending. So that's when she named him," Perseus, my little baby destroyer. You will save humanity and purge the darkness." But what Sally didn't know was that the Fates were watching the whole time while weaving a new thread, for the world is at the mercy of just one little tiny piece of string.


End file.
